Dusk
by CeeYa
Summary: "you don't have a family, do you?"
1. Prologue

"Let it rip!" A feminine voice yelled as she launched her bey to her opponents. Dull brown eyes bored at the silver and black bey. She watched as her bey viciously attacked.

"No way! This chick is going all out!" One blader exclaimed. The one next to him smirked. "Not for long! Scorpio!" He said. The young girl's brown eyes wandered to the lone bey that attacked hers. She then closed her eyes.

"Special Move." She started, raising an arm up. "Distorted Fantasy." She muttered. The blazers and beys in front of her were soon to be engulfed in the darkness of the special move. The darkness soon passed over, revealing the spun out beys and their owners. The girl opened her brown eyes and retrieved her bey.

Clapping could be heard behind her. The young teen turned around. Brown eyes roamed upward to see a familiar man. The man ceased clapping and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Superb job, Ms. Akiyama!" He exclaimed. "You finally managed to control yourself during your special move." He informed. All the girl did was blink. The two of them walked back to the helicopter that sat behind them.

" You must be incredibly tired. Let's take you back to headquarters." He said. With that being said, the helicopter flew off.

{wow this was incredibly crappy. 😭}


	2. Chapter 1- Observation

-Days Later-

The young teen's brown eyes wandered around the helicopter. She looked across at the older man in front of her.

"So, I have a question, sir." She asked monotonously. The brown haired man looked at the young teen. "Yes. Go ahead." He stated, waving a hand nonchalantly.

"Why are you bringing me on this 'mission'?" She asked, placing air quotes around "mission". The man smirked.

"I may have found an opponent capable of your abilities." He said. The girl's ears perked up. "Oh really now..." she mumbled, looking out the window. "Am I battling this blader?" She asked.

"Now, now." The man smiled. "I know you're excited, but I would need you to make a few observations of him before you battle him." He stated. The girl's dull brown eyes paid no attention to the man. She clicked her tongue. "Fine. So I'm assuming you're battling him?" She asked. The man nodded. "Why yes." He said. 

-At the destination-

The helicopter landed. The brown haired man and the young teen exited the helicopter. Brown eyes wandered upward and saw another helicopter landing in front of them. A group of boys exited the helicopter. The girl noticed a green haired boy in the bunch. She tugged on the man's sleeve. The brown haired man looked down at her.

"Is he their leader or something? They're just following him." She asked. The man nodded. "I'll tell you everything later." He stated, walking up to the groups."

"Hey man. What's the big idea, buddy? Bringing us here to a dump like this?" The green haired boy asked. The man in front of them smirked.

"I thought you were tired of losing." He chuckled. "Or do you _enjoy_ losing?" He asked. "What?!" The boy asked. The brown haired man closed his eyes. "It time to, shake things up a bit." He said, reaching into his breast pocket. The boy and his lackeys stood back. The young girl watched as the man pulled out a comb and comb his hair.

"I will do all I can to help you win." He started. "Everything you need will be prepared for you." He ended. "What do you think? This is definitely not a bad deal." The man said.

"But there has to be something in it for you." The boy stated. The brown haired man nodded. "Well, of course. You'll become much stronger and next time, I want you to defeat that Gingka Hagane." The man stated.

"Gingka...Him again?!" The green haired boy exclaimed. The young girl blinked and placed her hand on her hip.

"Gingka Hagane, you say? Why are you after him?" The green haired boy asked. "That is none of your concern. Let's just say I'm not a fan of his either." He informed. "And why is that?" The boy pried. The black haired girl sighed.

"You're really annoying me." She muttered. The green haired boy's blue eyes wandered over to the black haired girl. "What was that?" He asked angrily. Dull brown eyes peered over at the aggressive male.

"You're annoying me." She repeated a little bit louder. "Stop asking him questions like a little kid. Maybe that's why you lost against this Gingka kid." She smirked. The boy's lackeys gasped as they watch the boy walk up to the girl, grabbing her shirt.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" He asked. The girl rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't think you're so high and mighty now. Once I'm done with you, you'll be on the ground." She threatened. The man behind her growled.

"Cecilia, I told you before tha-"  
"I know what you said. But I wanna battle him _myself_ ." She spat, eyes wandering back at the man. The older man sighed out of irritation. The boy in front of her smirked and released her. Cecilia straightened out her shirt and looked up at the boy boringly. As if the boy snapped his fingers, his lackeys launched their beys at the girl. Cecilia's dull eyes bore in to the beys. She whipped out her launcher and attached her bey to it.

"Go, Angel, smash them." She said, launching the silver and black bey. One by one, that bey knocked every single one of the out of her way. The lackeys gasped and watched the bey spin in place after its onslaught.

"What's with this chick?!" One yelled.  
"It's almost as if she has no mercy!" Another said.

"Or it's the fact you're weak and can't handle me. Like leader, like lackeys." She spat. The green haired boy growled at the girl's statement.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" The boy yelled. The girl smirked. "Well, your lackeys are weak. So it's safe to assume that they're leader is weak, as well." She taunted darkly. The green haired boy growled and launched his bey. Cecilia smirked.

"So that got you riled up, huh?" She asked. "Angel, assault that thing!" She exclaimed. The black and silver bey zoomed towards the green and white bey. The blue eyed boy smirked. "You underestimate me, girlie." He spat. He raised an arm.

"Leone! Lion Gale Force Wall!" He exclaims. Suddenly, a tornado formed before the girl's eyes. The green haired leader laughed menacingly.

" So, what was that about _me being weak?_ " He spat out. Brown eyes bore at the tornado.

"I have to say, you are a strong opponent. But at the same time, you're very childish."

"WHAT?!"

"Hmph." The girl hummed. She raised an arm.

"Special Move: Distorted Fantasy." She monotonously said. Suddenly, the tornado disappeared. The bey and the owner were engulfed in darkness.

"aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" The leader yelled out of terror. The darkness ended. The bey immediately spun out. The green haired boy laid on the ground. The silver and black bey zoomed into its owner's hand. She walked over to the boy, who immediately looked up.

"Just who _are_ you?" He growled out. The young girl kneeled down and grabbed a chunk of the boy's hair, making him look into her dull eyes.

"My name is Cecilia Akiyama. Welcome to Hell."

Wowee this is terrible


	3. Chapter 2- Unstable

Headquarters  
Breakfast 

The green haired boy wandered over at the black haired girl. He growled lowly. He couldn't believe that he had lost to a _girl_ the other day. The girl's brown eyes wandered up at the boy and sighed.

"If you have something to say to me, say it." She spat after swallowing her food. The boy growled louder. Cecilia narrowed her brown eyes.

"Are you still mad that I beat you the other day?" She asked while she ate. "If you are, then could you not be a total child about it?" She asked. Kyoya then slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

"I want a rematch!" He yelled. The brown eyed girl blinked. She smirked and closed her eyes.

"No can do."  
"You scared?" The blue eyed teen taunted. Cecilia continued eating her breakfast. "I'm not scared per say. Doji asked me not a battle you. No matter how many times you beg me to." She informed. "Huh?! Why?!" He exclaimed. Cecilia rolled her dull brown eyes. "He said something about 'he needs training.' And this, that, and the third. I completely ignored him after that." She informed dryly. The boy's thick eyebrow twitched.

 _'What's with this chick?'_ The boy thought. His patience was running thin. There was something about this girl that intrigued him.

"Anyway, I must get going. I have training to do." Cecilia informed as she stood up with her tray in her hands. With that, the girl dumped the remnants of her food in the trash and placed the tray on top of the trash bin. 

With Cecilia

"Are you ready Ms. Akiyama?" A voice said. The short girl nodded and readied herself.

Ready

Set

Start!

Suddenly, several beys shot out of different directions of the pit. The girl smirked. "Let it rip!" She exclaimed as she launched her bey. The black and silver bey immediately zoomed in between each bey and spun around the pit. Her smirked turned into a full blown, devious smile.

"Angel, ready yourself." She ordered darkly. With that, the said bey zoomed to the center.

"Dark Move..." she started, raising an arm out.

"Dark Wing Engulf!" She exclaimed. With that, the bey's bitbeast appeared. A pair of black wings engulfed the pit. After a few seconds pass, the wings disappeared and revealed the pit full of spun out beys and one spinning bey.

The girl smiled and watched as Angel land in her hand.

"Wonderful, Ms. Akiyama." The man said, clapping his hands. Dull brown eyes looked back at the man.

"May I go now? I'm quite tired." She stated. The man nodded. With that, Cecilia walked out of the room. She used her hand to help keep balance.

"Shit..." she breathed heavily. "After all that training, I'm still unstable." She said to herself. She pressed her back against the wall and slid down. She grabbed her bey and looked at it.

"Angel, please bear with me..." she said as the black haired girl passed out.

-  
wOW THIS IS EVEN WORSE THAN THE LAST CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 3- A Second Observation

-Timeskip-  
-events of episode 10-

The young girl watched as Pegasus knocked Leone out of the pit. The girl smirked.

"Someone pushed him off his high horse finally." She mumbled, crossing her arms. She got up and started to walk down the stairs.

" Thank you, Mr. Hagane." Cecilia said loudly. The red haired boy looked up and saw the black haired girl.

The green haired boy's blue eyes widened. " You! Why are _you_ here?!" He yelled. The brown eyed girl giggled and placed a hand on her hip.

"I followed you here. I wanted to see what the _almighty_ Gingka was about." She informed. "And let's just say, I'm impressed." She stated. The red haired boy narrowed his eyes.

"Just who are you?" He asked. Her smirk turned into a full blown, devious smile.

"I'm Cecilia Akiyama." She introduced. "You may not remember me. But I was there on _that day in Koma Village._ " She informed sinisterly. The boy's golden eyes widened. Suddenly, a helicopter flew to the scene.

"That helicopter..." Kyoya hissed as it landed. The door had opened and revealed Doji. The brown haired man stepped out of the helicopter and walked over to Kyoya and Gingka. Cecilia scoffed.

"Took you long enough." She spat, walking down towards him. The man looked down at her. "I'm assuming you watched everything?" She asked. Doji nodded. Gingka stepped forward.

"Now I remember. You're Cecilia. And He's Doji." He yelled. The black haired girl blinked and placed a hand on her hip.

"Duh, you're very slow for a good blader." She scoffed. The golden eyed boy growled and looked at Doji. " I'll never forgive you!" He said as he readied himself. The black haired girl looked over at Gingka and grabbed her launcher. The brunette behind her stopped her.

"Doji, what are you-"  
"We're not interested in battling you." Doji said. The young girl clicked her tongue and placed her launcher back in her holder.

"You running away?" Gingka asked. Doji chuckled. "Hardly my ginger headed friend. I'm ready to accept you challenge any day." He started. "At our Dark Nebula facilities, we would be happy to welcome you with our finest hospitality." He informed. The red haired boy gasped.

"Unfortunately, it has appeared that Kyoya's training is less than adequate." Doji stated. The green haired boy growled.

"What Doji?! After all I've been through?!" He yelled. The short girl scoffed. "You went to a valley full of wolves, big whoop." She spat. Kyoya's blue eyes wandered to the girl. "I don't think I was talking to you, now was I?" He said. The black haired girl smirked.

"Do you have short term memory or something? Have you forgotten that _I_ do what I want?" She asked. Kyoya growled louder and readied his bey.

"Oh? After all that, you still wanna battle? Fine, I'll show everyone here the _true_ strength of my Dark Angel!" She said as she readied her bey.

Both teens launched their beys. The black and silver bey continuously attacked the green and white one. Cecilia smiled deviously.

"Angel! Position yourself!" She exclaimed. With that, the said bey positioned itself to the center. The green haired boy smiled.

"Backing down already? Leone!" He exclaimed. With that, the green bey zoomed towards the black bey. A shrill laugh admitted from the girl's throat.

"Just as expected! You're truly an idiot, Tategami!" She exclaimed insanely.

"Angel!" She yelled. _"Dark Move..."_ she started. The beys bitbeast appeared.

"Dark Wing Engulf!" She yelled. The beast's black wings engulfed both beys. After seconds pass, the wings spread out and pushed back the boy roughly.

Leone spun out while Angel was still spinning.

"Le...one..." the boy mumbled.

"That's right! My power...is..absolute!" She breathed heavily. She watched three teens run towards Kyoya.

Gingka growled and looked back to the two fiends.

"You creeps!" He yelled. Doji and Cecilia entered the helicopter. Said helicopter flew into the air.

"Today, I merely wanted to offer my greetings. I hope our next encounter is just as enjoyable." He laughed. The red haired boy growled and ran after the helicopter. The girl's bey zoomed in the air and destroyed the stadium's motif.

The black and silver bey retreated to the girl's hand.

"You did good...Angel..." she mumbled while collapsing.

the ENDING TURNED OUT OKAY IM-


	5. Chapter 4- Memories

The young girl hated this feeling.  
She looked in the mirror. Her hands reached up towards her sweaty, discolored face.

 _'Shit...'_ she thought. _'This is not the first time I've collapsed due to the special move. I thought me not using it would perfect it.'_ She sighed. Cecilia groaned as she sat back on her bed. She immediately grabbed the black and silver bey and looked at it.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble, you know?" She whispered. The bey glimmered in the moonlight that emitted from the window.

"Since the day we've met, you've been nothing but a pain in my ass." The girl joked.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _ **The black haired girl watched as the black haired man in front of her work on her bey.**_

 _ **"Are ya done? Are ya done yet?" She asked excitedly. The man looked back at the girl and sweatdropped.**_

 _ **"Cece. You gotta wait. I know you're excited to battle again, but I think that you've battle Angel to her extent." The man informed. The brown eyed girl pouted. "But dad! I like battling." She exclaimed. The young man sighed and smiled**_

 _ **"Fine. Just give me a sec, okay?"**_  
 _ **"Yaaaaay!"**_

 _ **-Flasback End-**_

The young teen smiled softly. "Even dad had problems with you." She mumbled. The brown eyed girl laid on her bed, looking at her bey.

"Angel, I'm sorry for bringing you into this. Just bare with me... a little longer." She said as she closed her eyes.

Sorry this is short. I kinda ran out of an idea for this chapter


	6. Chapter 5- Ryuga

She watched from her room window

She watched as Ryuga and Gingka launch their beys.

"So...he's finally awake..." she whispered. Her hand pressed up against the glass, using it as balance. Her body has changed ever since she used her dark move continuously during her training. It became more weak and her skin became more discolored. She smiled to herself.

"The day has finally come..." she said. "If only I wasn't stuck in this room, I would be able to join in the festivities." She smirked. She slowly began to slide down the wall.

"Shit...!" She said as she regained her balance on the wall. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a glimmer. She turned around and saw her bey.

"Angel..." she whispered. The short girl scaled the wall as she walked over to her bey. She grabbed it and looked down at the black and silver bey.

Her dull brown eyes looked over at the window once she heard screams of both frustration and enjoyment.

"He must be winning." She mumbled as she laid on her bed.

"This fight is already decided." She said, falling right back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6- You were never needed

The black haired girl growled as she looked up at the white haired boy in front of her. The tan boy looked down at her.

"So, you're finally awake." She started. Ryuga hmph'ed and shoved her out of the way. Cecilia growled louder and ran at him.

"So you're not speaking to me?!" She yelled. "It's not like we're part of a team. You were merely my _replacement_." He spat out. The black haired girl stood back and looked down.

"You're lying to yourself." She mumbled. The white haired boy smirked deviously and started laughing.

"Now _why_ would I need to do that?" He hissed. Cecilia took a step back. "I don't know. Maybe you're just jealous." She spat out. The tan boy laughed hysterically.

"Jealous? Of you?! That's rich!"  
"S-stop laughing! You're totally jealous!"

The white haired boy looked down at the girl.

"Just because you have a Dark Move doesn't mean you're the strongest blader." He spat out. The black haired girl growled.

"What? Cat got your tongue? What happened to that fierceness you had a second ago?" He taunted. Cecilia clicked her tongue and began to walk away. Suddenly, she felt a rough tug on her hair. She stopped and her dull eyes looked back at the devious boy.

"Let go!" The girl cried out, using her hands to shove the boy away. The tan boy smirked and pulled the girl back towards him. With Cecilia's back against Ryuga's chest, the young teen behind her leant down to her ear.

"Let's just make this clear, bitch." Ryuga whispered. "You were _my_ replacement during my time asleep. Now that I'm awake, you're useless to Dark Nebula." He spat, letting go of her long hair. She immediately fell down.  
The boy raised his foot and stomped on her back. Cecilia screamed out of pain.

"Shut up!" Ryuga yelled, bending down to her. "Let me shorten this up for you: You were never needed in this place. No... on this planet! Just like your parents!" He laughed before walking off, leaving the short girl on the floor.

The black haired girl attempted to get up, but she fell back down harshly.

"Dammit...Dammit!" She yelled. Tears brimmed out the corners of her eyes. Cecilia pounded her tiny fist on the tiled floor.

"Damn him...Damn him to hell!" She began. "I will NOT be treated like this!" She spat out.

 _'I gotta...No...I WILL get outta here!'_


	8. Chapter 7- The Great Escape

The black haired girl woke up in the middle of the night.

Tonight was the night  
Tonight was the night she was going to escape out of the Dark Nebula.

She stood up from her bed and grabbed the black and silver bey that laid on her nightstand. Her brown eyes glanced down at her partner.

 _'Look Angel. We're gonna get out of here.'_ She thought as she softly smiled. The short girl looked up at the door sternly and walked up to it. Determined brown eyes looked back at the room.

"I'm done with this shit..." she spat out as she opened the door and closed it behind her.

In the hallway, the young teen stealthily hid behind corners. She noticed a guard walking into the next hallway. She gulped nervously and quickly ran to the front door. She watched the door open and she immediately ran out.

She made it...

She made it outside!

The girl walk further and further until she stopped.

She turned around and looked back at the headquarters she knew as Dark Nebula.

"Now that I know that I wasn't need in this place, now I must find my own path in this city." She whispered, looking down at her bey. The black and silver bey glimmered in the moonlight. Cecilia smiled softly and placed the bey in its holder.


	9. Chapter 8- Bey Pit

Weeks later 

The short girl yawned as she walk through the town. "Maybe sleeping on that bench was a bad idea...those people were definitely poking my face with some stick." She mumbled while rubbing her face. Suddenly, she bumped into someone softly. Cecilia blinked and looked down.

"Ah. Sorry about that." She said looking down at the persona she bumped into. The black haired girl gasped and took a step back.

 _'The girl from that day I battle Kyoya!'_ She thought. The girl on the ground shook her head and stood up. "Ah, it's okay!" She chirped, looking up at the girl. The brunette gasped. "It's you!" She exclaimed. The short black haired girl chuckled softly. "Y-yeah!" She stammered. Suddenly, a low growl emitted from the black haired girl's stomach. Cecilia blushed out of embarrassment.

"Uhh-"  
"You must be hungry." The brunette smiled. The black haired girl was baffled that the girl in front of her was so nice. With that, the brunette grabbed the girl's hand and Cecilia looked down to the joined hands.

-BeyPit-

"Guys, I'm back!" The brunette said, dragging the girl into the shop. Cecilia gasped and deadpanned.

"Hey Madoka, you're back."

.

...

"Madoka, why is _she_ here?" The red haired boy hissed, looking over at her and the black haired girl.

"Well, I bumped into her and she needed food in her body." Madoka informed.

"Do you _remember_ what she did to Kyoya?!" Gingka snapped. The black haired girl cringed and looked down.

"Yeah, about that..." she started. The boy's golden eyes looked over at Cecilia.

He watched as the short girl bow her head.

"I apologize for my actions that day." She started, tears brimming in her eyes. Both teen gasped as she rose up.

"What?" Gingka asked.

"I apologize." She repeated. "It took me until now to realize that the Dark Nebula treated me horribly. I was just Ryuga's replacement in the end." She stated. The brunette grasped.

"His replacement?" The redhead repeated. Cecilia nodded. " Yes. A few weeks ago, Ryuga and I had a confrontation. A confrontation in which Ryuga abused me with words. Each one was like a knife cutting into my skin." She sighed. " He said ' You were never needed in this place. No... on this planet! Just like your parents!'" She reiterated the words that Ryuga said to her that knife.

"That's terrible!" Madoka exclaimed. The brown eyed girl nodded. Gingka looked down at her.

"Where are your parents, anyway?" He asked. Cecilia's brown eyes wandered over to Gingka.

" My mom died from illness and my dad died in an accident." She informed sadly. Madoka gasped. Gingka looked down.

"Sorry I asked." He said. Cecilia looked up at him in shock. She waved her hands. "A-ah! Don't feel sorry! I haven't mentioned that to anyone in years! So it's oka-"

Growl~

Both the brunette and redhead looked at Cecilia, who had held her stomach in embarrassment.

"S-sorry. But I advise you put food in my stomach before it happens again." She stated. Madoka giggled. "Sorry Cecilia. Is a sandwich alright with you?" She asked. The black haired girl shook her head. With that, the brunette headed into the kitchen.

Minutes later

Once the black haired girl finished eating, she stretched herself. She made an abrupt pause.

"Oh yeah, Do you guys know where Kyoya is?" She asked. The two teens blinked and looked at the girl.

"He should be roaming around, but I think he's going to come here tomorrow. Why?" Madoka asked.

"Mind if I crash here for the night? I want to be able to apologize to Kyoya in the morning. Then, I'll get out of you guy's hair." The black haired girl said.

"Why him?" Gingka asked.  
"Well, when he enter the Dark Nebula, I treated him very horribly. Actually, I don't think I said a single nice thing to him." Cecilia mentioned. "Well, Kyoya isn't a warm welcoming type of person." Gingka chuckled. The black haired girl chuckled along with him.

"Yeah I know, but I still want to apologize. I can't stand when things bottle up in my chest." She admitted.

The brunette smiled and stood up. "Well Cecilia, I don't mind if you stay here."  
"You don't?!" She said as her eyes sparkled. The blue eyed girl shook her head. The brown eyed girl leaped towards Madoka and embraced her.

"Madoka~! You're so nice!" She chirped as she rubbed her cheek against hers.

 _'This could be a start to a new friendship.'_ Cecilia thought.

-  
Wowee these chapters are getting shittier and shittier.


End file.
